Harry Potter and the Old Keystone
by AuraGuardianRyan
Summary: After the death of his parents at the hands of Lord Voldemort, Harry is sent to a close friend of the Potters, Delia Ketchum, and her children, Ash and Ryan. Join Harry, his 'brothers' and their friends as they go through their first year at Hogwarts Pokemon Academy. Borrowed concept from Dragonwolf12 and Mr. Chaos. Rated T cause I don't know how dark it will get.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who have read the chapter before i did some revising to make it more my own the series while still somewhat rely on Dragonwolf12's story but not as much as it was originally going to.**

 **[I own nothing except my OC.]**

* * *

"Mr. Mime, would you be a dear and wake up the boys. Tell them that Professor Oak is here to see them." Said young woman in her 30's.

"Mine mine." Responded a bipedal, humanoid with a round, white body with a red spot in the middle. Its light pink arms and legs were connected to its body by red spheres. Its knees had small, white coverings. There were red pads on the tips of its white fingers, and its black feet curled upward at the tips. Blue growths extended from the sides of its pale pink head, and there were red circles on its cheeks.

As Mr. Mine entered the room he saw the boys, Ash, Harry and Ryan, fast asleep in their bunk beds. While Ash and Ryan were twin brother, Ryan always acts more like a protector to him and Harry much like itself. Harry was in reality their cousin, but ever since his parents passed away while they were very young, he was raised by Ryan and Ash's side. Ryan was a lightly tanned skinned boy with wavy neck length black hair, steel grey eyes. Ash was a tanned skinned boy with black raven hair, chocolate brown eyes. Harry was the spitting image of Ash except for his emerald green eyes and lightning bolt scar going down his forehead, whereas Ash had two lightning bolt scars under his eyes.

Knowing the resemblance they share the two quickly decided that they would act like twins to the point where they finish each other's sentences. Ryan, despite being Ash's actual twin, usually didn't care because he would usually have to get involved by stopping any fight that they might cause. Yet the thing that the trio shared in common was their view on Pokémon as friends rather than tools. It was because of this view that the three of them had decided that when they finally started their journey they would make sure that there Pokémon were happy with them.

Knowing that the 'brothers' would want to see Professor Oak, Mr. Mine's eyes started to glow light blue followed by the beds taking on a similar color before the shook rather violently, waking all of the brothers with a jolt. Jumping up, Harry nearly hit his head on the bottom of Ash's bunk, while Ash rolled of the top bunk and landed with a thud. Ryan merely opened his eyes and groaned. As Ash rose off the floor he glared daggers at Ryan, with Harry doing the same action as he swung out of bed.

"DID YOU HAVE TO SHAKE THE BED TO WAKE US UP?!" Yelled Ash.

"Mine mine mine?" It responded justifying its actions.

"What was it you wanted to tell us that caused you to shake us awake?" Harry asked.

"Mine mine. Mine mine mine." It said pointing down stairs and placing a serious face on it's usually happy demeanor.

The boys, immediately recognizing the serious face as Mr. Mine's impression of Professor Oak, started to get ready as fast as they could. Ash put on a simple dark green t-shirt with some blue jeans, while Harry put on a plain red long sleeve shirt with beige colored pants. Ryan put on a simple black V-neck and some slightly fading black jeans.

"Do you think the Professor wants to talk about starting our journey?" Ash asks, as he puts on his red baseball cap with a white semi-pokéball on it.

"I don't know maybe. What do you think Ryan?" Harry asked, as he put on his contact lenses.

Smiling, Ryan responded,

"I think we shouldn't keep them waiting guys, let's just go and find out."

As they reached the bottom of the steps, they all saw Professor Oak and their mother sitting in the living room alongside a middle aged woman wearing a green shawl over a black cloak with her hair tied in a bun discussing something. Upon seeing the boys, their mother motioned them to sit on the couch. Ash and Harry sat next to their mom while Ryan sat on the arm rest.

"Ah, boys I would like you to meet a good friend of mine, Professor Minerva McGonagall an instructor of Hogwarts Academy in the Patronus Region." Professor Oak said, introducing the mysterious woman.

"Good Morning, I'm Ryan…." Ryan greeted

",...I'm Ash…,"

",...And I'm Harry, how may we help you this morning?"

The Professor only blinked and muttered softly,

"This time it's three." Getting a confused look from Ryan who managed to hear her.

"Well then, down to business," Professor Oak said, either not hearing the comment of choosing to ignore it,

"Boys you are all eleven now, so it is with great honor that I present you with your pokémon trainer licenses."

A smile grew in the boys faces as they heard this, they could finally go of on their journey and become pokémon masters.

"However," Professor Oak's voice snapped out of their thought.

"As you know the Pokémon League requires all new trained attend a pokemon trainer school before they can try out any of the leagues."

The boys nodded in acknowledgment as growing up they hear about the law because most of the older kids would always complain about it. Most complaints were about how any one that failed to attend a school or were expelled from one, had their pokemon licenses revoked immediately.

"Mr. Potter has been enrolled to attend Hogwarts Academy since his birth." Said Professor McGonagall, as she handed Harry a letter.

Upon opening the letter, Harry read it contents:

* * *

 _Dear, Mr. Harry James Potter_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts Pokemon Academy. Enclosed in this letter is a list of all the required equipment needed to at Hogwarts. Any textbooks needed while be downloaded to your Pokédex at Hogwarts._

 _The term begins on September 1_ _st_ _, we hope to see you there._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor M. McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

After reading Harry looked up, "What about Ash and Ryan? Where will they go to school?"

Smiling Professor Oak said,

"I knew you would ask that, so I planned ahead and enrolled both Ash and Ryan as well." Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out two identical letters. As Ash and Ryan read their letter over, Professor Oak cleared his throat getting the boys attention.

"Okay then, now I believe that you will need to acquire your own starter pokémon before attending Hogwarts, so if you would kindly –"

"Actually Professor, if you recall all Hogwarts students are required to get their pokémon from Ollivander's." Professor McGonagall stated.

"But of course Minerva, now your ship leaves in two hours. Get packed and ready we'll be waiting for you at my lab so we can get to the docks in Viridian City on time. Till then, good bye boys." Professor Oak said as he and Professor McGonagall exited the house.

* * *

As soon as they left, both Ash and Harry bolted up the steps to get packed as soon as possible, leaving Ryan, Delilah and Mr. Mine in the living room smiling at the boy's enthusiasm. After coming back down from their room fully packed, with both Ash and Harry almost falling of the steps as they ran out their room, they were greeted by a smiling Delilah and Mr. Mine with a big breakfast set on the table for all of them to eat.

"Okay boys, I have something for you before you leave," She said as she got up from her seat and reached into a cupboard revealing three small rectangular devices that fit in the palm of their hand. Giving them to the three differently colored rectangles. For Ash a red one, for Harry a blue one and for Ryan a black one. As they got them, Ryan saw that the rectangles had a little button on the top right corner.

"These are your Pokédex, they're the latest model and come with communication software in it so you can call home with them," Said Delilah. "They can go from compact mode into tablet mode by pressing this button," motioning toward the button on the top right corner. "I already downloaded all the books that you'll need for Hogwarts on to your Pokédex, as well as gave you an app that your father made for you Harry. It's called the Marauder's Map, but he never really said what it did only that it would help once you fully understood it."

"Thanks, mom." They all said as they hugged her.

Once they finished hugging Ash and Harry bolted out the door to get to the lab while their mother yelled for them to change there you know what's. Ryan, being the only one of the brother who hadn't left the house, stumbled and blush lightly at his mother's comment.

Ryan stopped at the door and said,

"I'll try to keep them out of trouble mom."

"I know you will." She respond. As she watched his retreating form she frowned and said,

"Oh boys, you will learn dark secrets in the Patronus region, but I hope you that understand why I didn't tell you"

* * *

As Ryan jogged over to the lab, he saw some confused looking neighbors staring at a distant dust cloud. Sighing Ryan picked up the pace towards the Professor's lab and bid farewell to the neighbors along the way. As he arrived at the lab he saw his brothers standing near the entrance talking with the only other children about their age in the town, Gary Oak and Leaf Grene.

Gary had spiky brown hair and a purple long sleeve shirt, a pair lighter purple pants and a green and yellow yin-yang necklace. Being the grandson of a pokémon professor as famous as Professor Oak as well as the son of the current Kanto and Johto Region Blue Oak, Gary was a pain in the ass to handle growing up, but the moment he tried to start picking on Ash and Harry, the 'twins' pranked him to the Unova Region and back.

Leaf was an almost an exact copy of Ryan, with the exception of her gender and her own hair reached the center of her back. She wore a sky blue sleeveless shirt and a red skirt with knee high light blue socks over her white tennis shoes. On her head she wore a white sun hat with a half Premier Ball design on it. While she was always less excited about going on a Pokémon journeys as opposed to the others, she still wanted to go out of sheer curiosity. While the boy's would always go off to Professor Oak's Lab to play with the Pokémon he was taking care of for some of the older trainers, Leaf would go to help the Professor in his lab to learn more about Pokémon.

When Ryan finally got to the front with his brother he only managed heard Gary say was,

"… trainer school in the world."

Soon after the Professors came out of the lab. As soon as he saw that they were all there Professor Oak lead them all to the garage, where they boarded Oak's jeep and drove to Viridian City. Along the way Ryan saw Ash and Harry start to talk about all the pokémon that they would see and catch as well as the epic battles that they'll have at Hogwarts. Gary was reading some of the school books in his Pokédex and looked to be interested in them. Looking over at Leaf, Ryan saw she was looking through her Pokédex and scanning any wild pokemon they passed on the way. Seeing as how everyone was doing something, Ryan started to fiddle with his own Pokédex and the features on it. By the time they got to the Viridian City docks, Ryan had managed to find out the Pokedéx was similar to a normal tablet, so he download some of his favorite songs and managed to configure to textbooks into apps, rather than just book covers. Turning to his brothers, they seemed absolutely in awe by the ships on the dock. Soon they reached the port and boarded the ship taking them to the Patronus Region, the home of the school they will attend for the next seven years.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy the revisions and slightly more original story line, but I still recommend you read the original story,** **Legendary Champions,** **if you wish. As always review and give you ideas as to which of Ash's pokémon I should give him and which I should give to Harry. AuraGuardianRyan out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[I own nothing but my O.C.]**

* * *

They had spent 3 days at sea and Ryan could see that Ash and Harry were getting restless. By the end of the first day Ash and Harry had explored most of the ship. On the second day they started messing with their Pokédexes, Ash read for a while before he got bored and started to explore more of the ship, while Harry started to get the hang of the Marauder's Map, which he learned was like a radar that could specify who was where in any location. He and Ash use it sneak into the kitchen and get into the food storage, only to get caught when neither of them saw Professor McGonagall coming their way on the map. After reprimanding him for misusing such a valuable tool, the professor managed to lock the Map until the Pokédex saw that Harry was in true need of it. After that they were told that they would arrive in the Patronus Region the next day, so Leaf, Ryan and Gary manage to convince them to read their textbooks till they arrived.

Now as the Region's port came into view the 'twins' looked about ready to swim their way to there. As soon as the ship docked, Ash and Harry ran toward the steps off, but stopped when they reached the edge, confusing the other children. As Ryan, Gary and Leaf got to the edge they also froze. Before them was a beautiful city that was full of activity as both pokemon and human coexisted in perfect unison.

As all five children stop in place and stared at the city in awe, Professor McGonagall smiled at their expressions for a moment before saying,

"Come along now, children."

Shaken out of their awe, they followed her to through the city, looking at all the happy expressions around them. As they walked they notice all the different shops around, from an herbal shop to a shop that specialized in evolutionary stone distribution, they were amazed.

As they walked, Harry looked towards the professor and asked,

"Professor, when we got our letters you said we had to get our pokemon from Ollivander's. I was wondering what exactly is Ollivanders?"

"Ollivanders is the region's top pokemon distributor since the establishment of the school. The Ollivander family are believed to have been amongst the original settlers of the region, but they are also believed to have started distribution pokemon long before that." Professor said as she led them toward the center of the city.

"Is that where we're going then? To go get our pokemon?" Ash asked, with some hope in his eyes that also came off of Harry's eyes.

"Not yet children. First we must go to Gringotts to get the money for you supplies."

That stopped all of them but Gary in their tracks. Looking at each other nervously, Leaf spoke for all of them,

"Uh… Professor. I don't know about everyone else but I don't have a bank account."

"No need to worry Ms. Grene. Your parents have already made sure you were well prepared." Professor Mcgonagall responded.

As they continued to the center of the Diagon City, they saw a snow white multistoried marble building come into view near the center of the city. The odd thing about this building was that it seemed to be tilting and served as a crossroads between Diagon City and a smaller section of the city called Knockturn Alley.

"Welcome to Gringotts." Professor Mcgonagall said as she led them into the bank.

Once inside the bank they saw a set of huge polished bronze colored doors with a man about their height standing watch. The man wore a scarlet and gold colored uniform that seemed to make him stand out more than his height already did.

As they walked through the twin door, they were greeted by the sight of a vast marble hall with long counters with more men that looked by the guard at the door. The only difference was that these men wore an old style dress suit and sat on high desks a head taller than Professor Mcgonagall. On the desks the men seemed to be going about on multiple activities from writing bank records on a large ledger to weighting some nuggets they had in their possession to checking the authenticity of gem with an eyeglass and some were taking people in and out of the bank vault like Combee gathering honey for their queen Vensiquen.

When they reached the man sitting in the center of the room, he moved his eyes from his ledger and looked down at them from his seat.

"Good morning were here to get some money from these children's safes." Professor Mcgonagall said to the man.

"And whose safes are we accesing today?" The man asked while eyeing the children.

"Those of Leaf Grene, Gary Oak, Ash and Ryan Ketchum and Harry Potter."

At the mention of Harry and Gary's names some of the passersby stopped in their tracks and turned to the group. Seeing a look awe in their eyes, Ash and Ryan subtly moved in front of Harry with Leaf pulling Gary over to them as well. Suddenly multiple people came over to try and introduce themselves to the two boys, making them both uncomfortable. While Gary was the kind of person to take a compliment as a boost to his ego, this many compliments were starting to give him the creeps.

As the people introduced themselves, Ryan trying to get an idea of the reason for Harry's popularity. So far everyone that shook Harry's hands greeted him like someone that was really important. The thing that irked Ryan's thoughts was the fact that they all asked to see the scar on his forehead and the moment they saw it they seemed ever more enthusiastic to make his acquaintance.

Looking over at Ash and Leaf, he saw they were also interested in seeing what the cause of Harry's popularity was. Yet as he looked at the Professor he saw that she seemed to have little to no reaction to the people meaning she knew that this was going to happen.

Looking at the Professor, Ryan asked,

"Uh… Professor. Can we go to get our money so we can get everything else?"

"Ah yes we should proceed to the safes." Professor McGonagall said rather loudly to get the gatherers attention.

Upon hearing the request the man looked over to her and asked,

"Do you have the children's keys, Mam?" The bank teller asked.

"Of course." She responded to him, revealing five keys.

After examining the keys for a minute he responded,

"Very well. I will have someone take you down to the vaults. Griphook!"

As Griphook appeared, the people saw that they could no longer introduce themselves to Harry and Gary and started their good byes. Griphook lead them through a door on the other side of the hall. They all expected to see more marble halls on the other side of the door, only to find a narrow stone passageway lit up by flaming torches. At the end of the hall were railway tracks. Pressing a button on a stone pillared, Griphook beckoned from a small cart. As they boarded the cart and went forward to the vaults, they were jolted back as the cart shot forward and started to talk sharp turns and move on it own with Griphook only sitting along with them, having only imputed what Ryan could only assume to be the vault numbers. As they arrived at the first vault they was the number 586.

"Vault 586." Griphook says.

"This is your vault, Ash." The Professor said as she lead said boy out of the cart.

Upon opening the vault they saw it was about a quarter of the way full. Getting a bag to put in his money he filled the bag and exited the room before proceeding onto the other four children's vaults each farther down the cave than the last with Ryan and Leaf's vaults being the deepest.

Leaving the bank, they pulled out their Pokédexes, at Professor Mcgonagall's request. Looking at the copy of the acceptance letter they had been send they found a list of all the supplies they would need.

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1._ _ **One**_ _Ollivander provided Starter Pokémon_

 _2\. A set of_ _ **five**_ _Pokéballs_

 _3\. A standard six Pokéball belt_

 _4\. One standard trainers bag_

 _5\. Five sets of trainers outfits_

 _First-years can bring:_

 _A Pokétch_

 _An X-Transceiver_

 _A Pokégear_

 _A Holo Caster_

 _A Pokénav_

After seeing their list they headed to the South Side of Diagon City to go get the first item on the list.

* * *

Upon arriving at the South side of the city, they instantly noticed the narrow three story building in plain view. The shop looked to have severe outer damage to its structure, with bricks being exposed behind the cracked and weather beaten, white paint and some of the golden words on the store's sign fading away. The sign, despite peeling, read

'Ollivanders: Starting adventures since the beginning of time.'

While Ryan was a little confused by the sign's words he followed the professor into the store only for his face to change from a confused expression to a shocked on as they walked through the door. The inside was revealed to be layer upon layer of high shelfs, with many Pokéballs with different designs and colors to them.

As they marveled at the sheer number of Pokéballs in the shop, they failed to see the man approaching them.

"Good afternoon." The man suddenly said, alerting them of his presence.

As none of them had seen or heard him before hand they all jumped in surprise.

Looking at the man, they saw him to be a rather elderly man with pale eyes examining them all.

"Hello" Leaf replies, herself being one of the more extroverted people in the group.

"My, what a large group of well know faces we have here. The children of both Blue Oak and Red Ketchum as well as Harry Potter. And might I ask, young lady, who you are?" The name said much to everyone's surprise.

"Ah… I'm Leaf Grene."

"Ah, a pleasure."

"Uh… sir how do you know who our father was? Mom said he was rather secretive about us?" Ash asked.

"He and a young lady, that I presume to be your mother, stopped by one day about eleven years ago. They had stopped by Gringotts to set up an account in your names I believe. With them they had two children, one with both of those scars on his face and the other with those same steel gray eyes." Ollivander replied.

"Speaking of eyes, you have your mother's mister Potter. It seems like just yesterday she was in this very shop getting her starter. A Litwick, quite a sassy little thingy, often disobeyed me while it was here. You're father, on the other hand, got a rather hasty Elekid, prone to walkin got traps set by the opponent quite often. Now then, onto the task at hand. I think you can feel something pulling you in a certain direction the moment you walked into the shop, correct?" Mr. Ollivander asked. Getting a nod in response he continued.

"Follow that pull until you feel it get the strongest. Once you do come back here to see what you got."

With their directions fresh in their minds, they all walked in different directions. As Ryan got to the source of his pull, he found himself staring at a lightblue looking Pokéball with a black semi circle going around it near the top. The normally black circle on the center of the pokeball was colored yellow. Grabbing the Pokéball, he felt himself get surrounded by a surge of happiness.

* * *

As he got back to the front of the store, he found Ash grumbling about everyone picking on him while Gary and Harry were laughing openly and Leaf was giggling into her hand. Raising an eyebrow in confusion to Leaf, she responded,

"Ash got a little lost in here."

Shaking his head at his twin's lack of direction, Ryan coughed into his hand getting everyone attention. Smiling at the fact that they were about to see what they all got they all got into a line in front of Mr. Ollivander.

With Gary in the front, he held out his Pokéball, showing it to be light brown Pokéball with a cream colored circle going around the center like Ryan's Pokéball, but wider. Tossing it into the air, it opened and revealed a four legged, brown furred Pokémon with a bushy tail that ended in a cream colored tip. Around its neck it had a cream colored mane. On its head it had a pair of large pointed ears.

"Interesting, an Eevee quite rare to get. Congratulations Mr Oak."

Looking down at his Eevee, Gary pulled out his Pokédex and scanned it.

 **Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. This Eevee is female with a docile nature and has the ability** _ **Adaptability.**_

"Not only rare but capable of great battle prowess as well."

Next Leaf came up with a blueish green Pokéball that had a green coloring on the back of it. On the front of it was a dark patch like design. Releasing the Pokémon, they found another four legged Pokémon before them. Leaf's Pokémon had a pair of small, pointed teeth visible in the upper jaw when it opened its wide mouth. On its back was a green plant bulb and had a dinosaur like appearance.

"Ah it seems you got a pokemon from you original options." Ollivander said.

 **Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon.** **Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. This Bulbasaur is male with a gentle nature and has the ability** _ **Chlorophyll.**_

"Nice you got a Bulbasaur with its hidden ability. Congratulations Leaf." Ash said

Next came Ash, with his pale yellow Pokéball with black triangle on the edges of the ball and two pink circles on either side of the bottom of the ball. Out of the Pokéball came a tiny, pale yellow bipedal Pokémon. The Pokémon had black outlining its ears and on a collar like design on its neck and a tiny black tail.

"A rather unique catch young man."

 **Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. Pichu charges itself with electricity more easily on days with thunderclouds or when the air is very dry. You can hear the crackling of static electricity coming off this Pokémon. This Pichu is male with a jolly nature and has the ability** _ **Lightningrod.**_

Ruffling his twin's hair, Ryan said,

"We should buy an everstone soon or you might get a Pikachu before we even get to Hogwarts."

Ryan smiled down at his Pokéball before releasing another bipedal Pokémon. His Pokémon was a small blue canine like Pokémon with a black mask covering its eyes and two big tear drop like protrusions on the side of its head. On its neck it had a yellow collar and on its chest it had a wavy black vest like design. In the center of its hands it had silver bumps.

"Whoa that so cool Ryan. You got one of the rarest of all the Pokémon!" Leaf exclaimed in awe.

 **Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad. This Riolu is male, with a Brave nature and has the Ability** _ **Steadfast**_ _._

"Now that's three Everstones we need to get now."

Finally, Harry stepped up, in his hand he had a white Pokéball with a dark blue oval in the center and a scyl like design on the left side of it. Releasing the Pokémon within, they saw a white furred quadruped Pokémon with a dark blue face and a scyl like protrusion coming of the left side of its head. Its tail looked like it was a scythe.

 **Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Every time Absol appears before people, it is followed by a disaster such as an earthquake or a tidal wave. As a result, it came to be known as the disaster Pokémon. This Absol is female with an adamant nature and the ability** _ **Super Luck.**_

"A Curious. Very curious." Mr. Ollivander muttered as he saw Harry's Absol.

"What's curious sir?" Ash asked.

"It's just that the father to this Absol was the one that came to warn us about the man that gave you that scar Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander said.

"Warn about the man? Which man?" Harry asked.

"You don't know? My dear Professor have you not told him of his great feat?"

Looking over at Professor Mcgonagall she seemed torn on something.

"Professor?" Leaf asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"It's not something to talk about here. We shall discuss it after you get your materials." Was the Professor's response.

* * *

After going through the items on the list with some rush to find out more about Harry's 'great feat'. They had gotten a little caught up one of the more tedious tasks, finding a trainer's outfit.

In the end, Harry settled for a red zip up sweater with white trim, over a black undershirt and gray pants. On his feet he wore a pair of red and black running shoes. **[Ash's Kalos Outfit with a red sweater]** Ash got a dark blue hoodie over a plain black t-shirt, a light blue pair of pants, and a blue and black pair of running shoes. He also got himself a new red cap with a black line going down it and a green Semi-Pokéball on it and a pair of black and green fingerless gloves. **[His Hoenn Outfit]** Gary got a black, v-neck, collared shirt and a pair of light purple pants with black running shoes. **[His outfit in the Sinnoh Region]** Ryan got a black button up shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of slightly torn jeans with black and white running shoes. Leaf settled for a darker themed version of her current outfit but kept the white sun hat.

Now they were settling into their rooms in the nearby inn, the Leaky Cauldron. With their supplies all collected, they finally meet with Professor Mcgonagall in Leaf's room.

"Professor, what was Mr. Ollivander talking about?" Harry asked.

"Before I begin, Mr. Potter, what do you know about your parents?" The Professor asked.

Looking down sadly, Harry replied,

"Not much, mom would always ask me not to ask question whenever I brought it up."

"Children, have you ever heard of the criminal organizations in the regions?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah, we've heard of some of the things they're capable of" Gary growled out.

"This region was no different up until eleven years ago. The Region lived in fear of Team Avada. This group was known as the most dangerous of all the criminal organizations as they are one of only groups known to have openly killed." As the Professor explained, the children started to grow more uneasy at Harry's connection to this group.

"What does this have to do with Harry, Professor? ¨ Leaf asked, in slight worry.

"Team Avada's leader, Tom Riddle, was a man that believed deeply that only those with parents of high social class should be allowed to use pokemon at all. It was because of this belief unfortunately that, Harry was taken in by your family Ash and Ryan.¨ the Professor said with gloom.

"Professor… were my parents killed… by Team Avada? ¨ Harry asked in fear.

"Yes.¨ The professor all but whispered.

"But not for their social status, rather their moral position.¨ she continued.

"Professor… " Ryan said.

Looking over at him, the children and the professor saw his eyes were covered by his hair giving him an ominous appearance.

"… Who were Harry's parents." he asked.

"Harry's father was part of the elite four in this region. Harry's mother was the Godric's Hollow gym leader." she responded.

"Harry obviously survived, and everyone wanted to meet him why? " Gary asked.

"Riddle himself was the one to kill Lily and James Potter. He and his Seviper attacked when both of Harry's parents had there Pokémon in the Pokémon Center." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Why was Harry spared? " Ryan asked with his fist clenched in anger at the thought of his little 'brother' being made an orphan because his parents were made an example.

As soon as the question was asked, the Professor's face turned somber.

"He wasn't supposed to be spared." she said in an almost dull whisper.

That got all the children to stop and stare straight at the Professor before them.

"W-what? " Ash asked in fear.

"Harry is popular in this region because when we got to the Potter's house, Harry sat in his crib crying at his mother's body, with Riddle gone his robes were the only thing left of him. Harry came out of it with only that scar on his forehead, something many a man couldn't do no matter the level of their pokemon, thus giving him the name the Boy-Who-Lived." She said gloomily.

As the children hear this, they couldn't help but give Harry a group hug to reassure themselves that he was with them and happy. Despite the hugs Harry couldn't help but feel pure sorrow. Not only has he just found out his parents died while he lived, but he realised something,

"Mom knew didn't she Professor? "

"Yes, Delilah and Red both knew what happened to your real parents." Professor McGonagall replied.

"W-why? Why didn't she tell me? " Harry asked himself.

"Because of how you would react." Ryan answered, much to everyone's surprise.

"What? " Ash asked in confusion.

"Think about it, Harry. If you knew your parents died because of a mad man, would you ever be happy again? " Ryan asked.

"No" Harry answered in a whisper.

"Exactly, mom didn't tell so you would grow up happy. And when the time came that you found out, you would have people to help cheer you up. Now that you know are you going to mop around or are you going to become a Pokémon Master so it doesn't happen again? ¨ Ryan stated.

While that got Harry out of his somber attitude and the other children got onto talking about all the adventures they would have at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall looked at Ryan and thought,

' _He's just like his father was with James.'_

* * *

As day rose the next morning, the Pallet Pentagonal rose to bid the Professor farewell for the next month till September 1st when they would be attending Hogwarts. Before she left the Professor looked all of them in the eyes and said that under no circumstances were they allowed to use their Pokémon in battle while off campus. They were allowed to interact with them but not level them up.

* * *

 **There's Chapter two. As I wrote in the previous chapter give recommendations for which Pokémon I should give Ash and Harry. Reviews are appreciated. AuraGuardianRyan out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would appreciate any ideas you guys got for the Pokémon that Ash should have from his original Pokémon.**

 **[I own nothing but my O.C.]**

* * *

As the month passed, a routine was established amongst the children. In the morning they would wake up and eat breakfast, with Pichu having to use Thunder Shock on Ash more than once before he started to get the message and woke up earlier.

Something they had learned about their Pokémon was that they liked to remain out of their Pokéballs for the most part, with the exception of Absol that didn't mind.

After breakfast they would interact with their Pokémon for an hour or two, before they studies the books they need of school until lunch. After lunch they would study for another two hours before Ash, Harry and Gary would go around town to get a feel for it, or in Gary's word,

"To hopefully get Ashy-boy's sense of direction to the point where he won't get lost walking down the street."

While the boys went around the town, Ryan and Leaf would often go over to Ollivander's and helped him take care of some of the eggs while they hatched or help raise some of the newborns till they got to level 5. While Mr. Ollivander was against it at first, his mind changed when the two managed convince a baby Poochyena to act less violent towards the other Pokémon.

* * *

The same schedule began on the first of September, only this time they came down with their new packs. As they finished their breakfast, they walked out into the street, Harry and Gary having decided to test Ash and let him lead them to King's Cross Station. Much to everyone's surprise and Ash's joy he found it quickly. After a mock cheer for the directionally impaired boy, they now faced a new predicament. Which train took them to Hogwarts?

Before they could get to lost they heard,

"Come along now, don't want to get left out of Hogwarts."

Looking over at the speaker they saw it to be a round looking woman leading to a group of three flame red hair boys and a honey blond haired girl. At her side she had small red-haired girl.

As she hurried her family towards the group, Ryan walked over to the Woman and asked,

"Uh, excuse me. Did you say you were going to Hogwarts?"

Stopping to look at who spoke to her, the woman smile warmly at them and responded,

"Why yes. Are you all going there for the first time?"

As the quintet nod, she gave them a smile they had only ever seen on Ms. Ketchum, and said,

"Don't worry, its Serena first year as well. Let's hurry so you can get a good compartment."

As they reached a more secluded platform, they saw a deep scarlet steam engine. With the Platform now located, they helped the family that helped them, now known as the Weasley's, get situated. And unfortunately had to avoid another situation like at the bank, when they finally introduced each other properly.

Once they convince the small girl, now known as Ginny, that Harry wasn't something to look at like in the Safari Zone, telling the twins, Fred and George, that Harry didn't remember what Riddle looked like, or as they called him You-Know-Who, and the consequential having to cheer Harry up, they finally boarded the train and found a compartment they shared with the honey haired girl, Serena Weasley.

* * *

As the train moved on to Hogwarts, Serena and Leaf were having conversation about their interest while Leaf's Bulbasaur and Serena's Fennekin sat in their laps. Meanwhile Ash, Gary and Harry where looking out the window and competing to see who could name the Pokémon they saw faster and more accurately with Eevee on Gary's lap and Pichu on Ash's head. Seeing everyone so happy brought a smile to Ryan's face as he petted his sleeping Riolu's head. While he was a little worried about Serena fan girling over Harry, she apologizes for her family's behavior as soon as they left the platform and said she just wanted to make friend with someone that was her age.

Just then, they heard a knock on the compartment door. Looking over they saw a girl with long bushy hair and slightly large front teeth, next to her was nervous looking round faced boy.

"Excuse me, do you mind if we stay in your compartment? I lost mine helping Neville find his Chespine." The girl said as she pointed at the now named Neville.

Glaring at the nervous boy, Gary said,

"No. How can you lose your starter Pokémon? Did it run aw-"

Before he could continue, he was smack on the back of the head by Ryan, who gave the rather arrogant boy a glare.

"Sorry about Gary. He can be a rush to judge quickly. Sure you can stay, but can you tell us why you were looking for your Chespine." Harry responded.

"Well… Chespine has a habit of looking for food whenever he smells it, so the moment I released him and turned to say goodbye to Gran, he ran to get a meal." Neville said.

Once they heard the explanation, the previous occupants of the compartment turned to Gary with a glare. Sweating at the looks he was getting, Gary squeaked out a sorry.

"Well know that that problem's settled, how about some introductions. I'm Ryan Ketchum."

"I'm Ash Ketchum."

"Leaf Grene."

"Serena Weasley."

"Gary Oak."

"Harry Potter."

The moment Harry said his name, both Neville and the girl gasped.

"Are you really?" The girl asked

Signing, Harry responded,

"Yes I am and before you continue I just want to be a normal student, not some person that everyone wants to make friends with because they want to be famous."

"Oh, sorry it's just you're so heroised in this region. Any way I'm Hermione Granger."

"Neville Longbottom."

As the eight children talked amongst each other for a while longer, the compartment door slide open with force, revealing a platinum blond boy with slicked back hair in the middle of two brutish look boys.

"I hear Harry Potter's in this compartment, so which one of you is it?" the middle boy asked in a demanding tone.

Sneaking glances at Harry, everyone was beginning to worried, when Ryan asked,

"And if he is? What of it? "

"Then I would like to meet him before he makes… inadequate friends." The boy said, looking at Serena and Neville in disgust.

"Inadequate? You are you to judge some-." Hermione said.

"No one was talking to you, Bidoof teeth." The boy sneered.

The moment he said that, Hermione covered her teeth and tried to hide with Leaf and Serena, who were know openly glaring at the boy. Seconds later, Ryan and Leaf both stood up and glare holes into the boys, both Riolu and Bulbasaur growled at the offenders as well.

Smiling at the threat, the platinum blond boy smirked before saying said,

"You think you two can beat us?"

Before the three boys could reach for their Pokéballs, Pichu jumped into Ryan's shoulder with sparks coming of its cheeks and Eevee stood next to Bulbasaur. Looking up from the Pokémon, they saw Harry with Absol's Pokéball in his hand the same with Neville, and Fennekin was also starting to join those on the 'frontline'.

Seeing that they were outnumbered, the boy growled and his group to walk away.

Relaxing at the sight of the threat leaving, Serena continued to comfort Hermione with Neville's help. Thinking about the boy made Ryan scowl for a while before thinking about how he focused on Serena and Neville. Looking up, he saw the Weasley was trying to calm Hermione down.

"Serena did you know him?"

That got everyone's attention, and made Serena nervous as she was the center of attention.

"W-well yes. His name is Draco Malfoy. His dad is on the Hogwarts Board of Governors and deeply believes that Tom Riddle had the right idea in his beliefs."

Hearing this, Ryan scowled more and said,

"Unfortunately, it seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

* * *

The next few hours when by a little more cheerfully with Ash, Harry continuing their game with the addition of Neville, as Gary started to talk to Hermione about what life was like in Kanto and she in turn told him about Sinnoh. Meanwhile Leaf and Serena had continued their conversation, while Ryan decided to sleep for a while.

As they neared the ends of the track, a voice on the intercom came on and said,

" _We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. Please be sure that your Pokémon are safely in their Pokéballs and that all of your belongings are with you."_

Their things packed and safe in their bags, the group of eight put their Pokémon back in their Pokéballs before exiting the train. As they got out of the train, they found themselves in a sea of confused first years. Before they could get any more lost, someone call out,

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Firs' year follow me!"

Looking over at the speaker, they found a man that was at least twice as tall as an average man, with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. His hands were as big as dustbin lids and his feet in their boots were the size of a Mantyke. He had light skin and dark eyes that glinted like black Nincada. He wore an exceptionally large overcoat with several pockets that seemed to be full of many things.

At his side was a canine like Pokémon. Its face had cream-colored fur that formed voluminous, white-tipped plumes and a three-point crest. The plumes were so long that they ran along the length of its body and bunched closer to it. It had tufty, pointed ears with dark blue on the inside of them, a black nose that was surrounded by short black whiskers, and small eyes that were nearly hidden behind the fur on its face. Its body was covered in shaggy fur that was dark blue along the back and grayish blue towards the legs. Its face and paws were light brown, and each paw had three toes with white claws.

As they got closer to the Pokémon, Leaf pulled out her Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Stoutland, the Big-hearted Pokémon. Being wrapped in its long fur is so comfortable that a person would be fine even overnight on a wintry mountain.**

As they followed the man down a steep, narrow path to the lake, they saw their first glimpse of Hogwarts. Hogwarts looked like a large, multi-storied castle. It was built in a valley area with a great lake in front of it. The castle had multiple towers around it and seemed to have a bridge connecting it to a forest.

"Right, no more'n four o' ya to a Lapras." The man said as he presented them to the Pokémon.

Lapras was a large sea creature. It had a spotted, blue hide with a cream underside. Its neck was long, and it had large black eyes. It had a short horn in the middle of its forehead and curled ears placed farther back on its head. Instead of legs, it had four flippers with the front pair being larger than the back pair. On its back was a heavy, gray shell covered in blunt knobs.

Boarding the Lapras, they when on with Harry, Ash, Leaf and Ryan in one and Neville, Hermione, Serena and Gary in another.

* * *

As they went got over the lake, they were lead to the front door of Hogwarts, where they were greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." He said.

"Thank you Hagrid, you may go to the Main Hall. Now then children, if you would follow me." The Professor said.

As they entered the school they were greeted by an entrance hall of enormous proportions. The stone walls were lit with torches like the vaults in Gringotts were. There was also a magnificent marble staircase facing them that would lead them the upper floors.

Continuing down the stone floor, Ryan could hear hundreds of voices on the other side of a doorway to their right side. Yet despite the sound coming from the doorway, the Professor led them all into a small chamber.

As they all tried to find a comfortable spot to stand in, the Professor said,

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house is something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and have produced outstanding individual knowledgeable in Pokémon. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to which ever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up, while you wait. I will return when we are ready for you."

As she left many of the first years started to straighten themselves out. Looking over at Leaf, Ryan saw she was nervously straightening her skirt and running a hand through her hair. Signing, he walked up to her and started to reassure her that she was going to be okay. Looking over at Harry and Ash they were helping Neville relax as well.

Before long, the Professor returned with a stool in her hand and said,

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

As the doors to the Great Hall opened, they revealed a large banquet hall before them. In the Great Hall stood four massive tables that were lined up next to each other. Above the tables, on the ceiling hung four unique banners. The banner on the far left table was red and gold with an image of Entei roar while on its hind legs. The table next to it had a yellow and black banner with Terrakion appearing to be climbing something. Next to it was a table that stood under a blue and bronze banner with Lugia flying on it. The final table had a green and silver banner with a coiled up Rayquaza on it.

The students that sat on the table all wore hooded coats with the same coloring and a badge with the same image as the banner above them. Another thing at they all noticed was that they all had their pokemon out of their Pokéballs.

At the back of the hall, laid another massive table that laid perpendicular to the other four tables. On it sat people that Ryan could only assume were the Professors and staff of the school. In the center sat the Headmaster and Champion of the region, Albus Dumbledore, with his three of his Elite Four on either side of him. Yet the most surprising face to see on at the table was that of Professor Oak, who merely smiled towards the surprised Pallet Town resides.

Sitting in front of the Headmaster, was a light blue Pokemon with an oblong head that had hollowed in sections on either side. It had black, symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. On the front of its head were a pair of shiny, green button-like eyes. Its hands had three finger-like digits: one red, one green, and one yellow. It also had short, stubby legs and a small tail.

As they all got to the front of the hall, Professor McGonagall walked in front of them and set the stool before them. The moment the stool was placed before them, the Pokémon in front of Dumbledore disappeared and reappeared on the stool.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and Elgyem will sort you into your house," Professor McGonagall said as she removed her Pokédex from her pocket and expanded it before reading out.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

As the pink faced blond haired girl know as Hannah Abbot went to stand before Elgyem. The Avianoid Pokémon stared at her for a few minutes, before shrieking out,

"ELGY!"

Before anyone could move Hannah disappeared and reappeared on the Hufflepuff table, causing the older students to cheer.

"Alanson, Drew!" Slytherin.

"Anderson, Kenny!" Gryffindor.

"Baldrian, Conway!" Ravenclaw.

"Blitzer, Dawn!" Hufflepuff.

"Susan, Bones!" Hufflepuff.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" Ravenclaw.

"Crabbe, Vincent!" Slytherin.

"Davison, Trip!" Slytherin.

"Dawson, Shamus!" Slytherin.

"Dragonette, Iris!" Hufflepuff.

"Entwhistle, Kevin!" Ravenclaw.

"Emerson, Ritchie!" Ravenclaw.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" Hufflepuff.

"Goldstein, Anthony!" Ravenclaw.

"Goyle, Gregory!" Slytherin.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The moment her name was called, Hermione half ran up to Elgyem before she was teleported to the Gryffindor table.

"Greengrass, Daphne!" Slytherin.

"Grene, Leaf!"

Unlike Hermione, Leaf went up to the front of the first years appearing calm but her friends from Pallet could all see her subtle pinching the side of her skirt. After a few seconds of standing in front of Elgyem, Leaf was sitting on Hermione's left side.

"Hopkins, Wayne!" Hufflepuff.

"Ketchum, Ash!"

Just like Hermione before him, Ash half ran in front of Elgyem. Not two seconds later, Ash was surrounded by light and appeared seated in front Leaf.

"Ketchum, Ryan!"

Smiling at his brother's enthusiasm, Ryan calmly walked up to the front before being teleported on Leaf's other side.

"Li, Sue!" Ravenclaw.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Nervously walking up to the front, Neville waited there for a long time before being teleported to the right of Ash.

"Macmillan, Ernie!" Ravenclaw

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Swaggering up to Elgyem, Draco was at the Slytherin table before he reached the top of the steps.

"Maple, May!" Hufflepuff.

"Mayden, Anabel" Ravenclaw

"Michaelson, Barry" Gryffindor.

"Oak, Gary"

Much to the Ketchum twin's and Harry's disdain, Gary walked up the step like Draco and much like the platinum blond he was at the Ravenclaw table before he reach the top of the stairs.

"Parkinson, Pansy" Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry!"

The moment Harry was called up everyone went silent, before whispers began.

"Potter? Did she say Potter?"

" _ **The**_ Harry Potter?!"

Standing before Elgyem, it stared at him for a long time like with Neville, which made him nervous as the people behind him started to talk more about him as something to worship to rather than a fellow student. After a minute of whispers, Elgyem shrieked.

"Elgyem"

In a flash, Harry was at the Gryffindor table to the left of Ash. Everything was quiet for a moment before the Gryffindor Table exploded with cheer. Near the end of the table, Fred and George started to cheer,

"We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Before long, Serena's older brother, Percy, was next to Harry shaking his hand rather enthusiastically.

As the cheering ended, Professor McGonagall continued calling out students.

"Smith, Zacharias!" Hufflepuff.

"Strene, Paul" Slytherin.

"Stevenson, Bianca!" Gryffindor.

"Thurman, Clemont!" Ravenclaw.

"Turambar, Georgia!" Slytherin.

"Uvidia, Zoey!" Hufflepuff.

"Waterfowl, Misty!" Hufflepuff."Weasley, Serena!" Holding their breath while as Serena walked up to Elgyem to be sorted, those in Gryffindor were greeted with in seconds by the sight of Serena at Hermione's right side.

"Well done, Serena." Percy said front his seat next a few people away from them.

With all the, first years all sorted into their houses, Professor Dumbledore rose to speak,

"Welcome one and all, to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few word. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

And with that he sat down and was greeted by the cheers of the older students. Before any of the first years could ask any questions about the meaning of the words, they were startled by a sudden bright light on the table that, once vanished, revealed a multitude of foods. Not being the kind of people to turn down food Ash and Harry dug into the piles of food quickly. Sighing at his 'brother's' way of eating, Ryan stated to eat slowly while striking up conversation with another first year, Kenny Anderson.

Kenny was a brunette with slightly curly messy hair, he wore a green V-neck short sleeve shirt with white lining it over an olive green long sleeve shirt. On his legs he wore a pair of dull grey pants. While Ryan found him to be a rather friendly guy to be around, he could help but notice Kenny kept looking over at the Hufflepuff Table, or more specifically at the blue haired first year next to a brunette with a bandanna over her hair. If Ryan remembered correctly they were, Dawn Blitzer and May Maple.

Soon after, the first years were all talking about where they were from.

"I'm Hearthome City in the Sinnoh Region." Hermione said as they started the conversation, her Espurr sitting on the table by her looking at everything with an intrigued look on its face.

"Same Region, but I'm Twinleaf Town." Kenny said as his Machop dug into its Pokémon food.

"Here too. I'm from Sunyshore City." said Barry Michelson, his Piplup competing with Kenny's Machop and Neville's Chespine in an eating contest.

Barry was blond spiky-ish haired boy with an orange and white striped zip-up jacket over a grey shirt. He also wore a green scarf and light brown pant.

"What about you Bianca?" Leaf asked, as she placed Bulbasaur on her lap to watch the conversation.

Bianca Stevenson, was blond haired girl that wore a pale green beret over her hair. She wore a white puffy shirt under an orange vest and an ankle length white skirt.

"Oh I'm from Nuvema Town in Unova. What about you Serena?" She responded as she did followed Leaf's example with her Tepig.

"I'm from Burrow Village here in the Patronus region. So is Neville, but he's from Godric's Hollow." Serena responded, as she feed her Fennekin a twig.

Nervously, looking up Neville said,

"I guess we can include Harry on the list as well, Serena."

"Huh?" Harry responded, as he looked over from petting Absol.

"Well you were born in Godric's Hollow same as me. So even though you were raised with Ash and Ryan, you're from the Patronus region." Neville reasoned.

"I guess that's technically right, though I don't really see myself calling myself a Patronus Region native after living in Kanto for all my life." Harry responded as he continued to pet Absol.

"So you were sent to Kanto?" Barry asked, as he pointed at Harry with a fork full of meatballs

"Yeah, I was sent to live with Ryan and Ash's family in Pallet Town." Harry responded.

"And that how he also meet me." Leaf said, with a grin and while poking her finger into her cheeks.

Before they could continue their conversation, the food before them disappeared. Looking over at the front of the hall, they saw that Professor Dumbledore has now standing.

"Ahem- just a few words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give to you all. I regret to inform you that our Pokédex Entry Professor, Cuthbert Binns, has passed away over the summer." He began which brought a solemn look to the older students.

"However, his position shall now be filled by Professor Samuel Oak."

This brought along an applause from the students, but not as loud as the one before the feast began.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember as well."

As the Professor said this, his eyes looked towards the Weasley twins, much to Serena's amusement and Percy's disappointment.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no battles are too held in between classes. Quidditch and Poenos trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing either for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is off limits to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

The last comment made a few of the first year laugh, until they say the look of shock in the older kid's eyes.

Looking over at her brother, Serena asked

"He's not serious is he?"

Frowning at the Headmaster's comment, Percy replied,

"Must be. It's odd though he usually gives us a reason for something being off limits. The forest is a given because they're Pokémon in there that give even the Professors a hard time. I would have thought that he would at least give us perfects a reason."

Before any more conversation could be had on the matter, Professor Dumbledore spoke,

"And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

* * *

Following Percy out of the Great Hall, the first years walked through the maze of halls and corridors of Hogwarts. As they approached a gold and red door, Percy stopped in front of it and said,

"As you can see this is the door into the Gryffindor common room, to enter you need only place your Pokédex thought this slot right here."

As he said it he demonstrated by placing his Pokédex in an electronic slot next to door.

"All houses in Hogwarts use this system and only allow in students that are registered to the house trying to be entered in."

Leading them into the common room, Percy motioned to the spiral stairs at either end of the back wall in the common room.

"Boys to the right. Girls to the left. And boys don't even try to get up the girls steps. The stairs have scanner in them that connect to the Pokédexes on them. If the stairs detect a Pokédex that belongs to a boy trying to get up those steps, the steps to disappear and create a slide down."

This comment caused the three guys from Pallet Town to adopt displeased faces at the thought of someone being perverted enough to try and get into the girls dorm room.

"Now then all your dorms are designed to hold six students and are equipped with a charging station for your Pokédex on the nightstand next to each bed. Tonight connect your Pokédexes before you go to sleep, so you can receive your timetable for the year. The timetable tells you the classes you will take, but you will not attend every class every day. All classes shared with two houses at a time. Breakfast is between six and eight a.m., while classes started at nine. Now off to bed you lot, there's a curfew so it's best to remember that."

After heading up the stairs to the dorms, the Pallet trio found themselves sharing a dorm with Neville, Kenny and Barry.

The beds were relatively big poster beds with deep red velvet curtains around them for privacy. Their thing were at the foot of the bed next to a big trunk. Also next to the beds were a single grey mat that they all assumed were for the Pokémon to sleep on.

Releasing their Pokémon, Pichu scurried onto the middle bed that was on the left side of the room, before bouncing on it with excitement.

Looking at each other, the Ketchums nodded to one another before talking the left side of the room with Ash in the middle of them. Seeing that the left side was taken the others walked over to the right side and took the bed.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Review on what you think I should add to the story or which Pokémon I should left Ash have back overall. AuraGuardianRyan out.**

 **Pokemon Replacements for HP Characters:**

 **Ron Weasley (Friend wise) - Ash Ketchum**

 **Ron Weasley (Family wise) - Serena Weasley(X and Y series)**

 **Seamus Finnigan- Kenny Anderson (Diamond and Pearl series)**

 **Dean Thomas- Barry Michaelson (Diamond and Pearl series)**

 **Blaise Zabini- Drew Alanson (Advance Generation Series)**

 **Parvati Patil- Bianca Stevenson (Black and White series)**

 **Padma Patil- Iris Dragonette (Black and White Series)**


End file.
